


with nothing in between

by harrytomlinson (hstoms)



Category: One Direction (Band), Story of My Life (One Direction)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 06:11:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hstoms/pseuds/harrytomlinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>louis is sad but he's hiding it, harry comforts him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	with nothing in between

**Author's Note:**

> idk

"Why are you even pretending you're okay when you're _clearly_ not?"

Louis just looked at Harry like he was crazy for even thinking of asking that. They were sitting next to each other on the same couch where Louis and his two grandparents were sat at on the Story of My Life music video. The rest of the band, Louis' grandparents, Anne, Ben and the rest of the production and camera crew went to grab a bite, leaving them both alone since they've already eaten lunch together before the shoot.

"What?"

Harry sighed, and frowned at him.

"I said, why are you even pretending you're okay when you're clearly--"

"Don't. Just, don't push it Haz, okay? I'm fine."

"But Lou, you're not okay. You're--"

"Haz don't--"

"But--"

"Harry, c'mon! I'm just acting sad in the music video; I'm fine. See?" he tried to smile but Harry knows it's not sincere. His patient, cerulean blue eyes didn't even twinkle.

He knows.

"You're lying."

Louis scoffed, "No I'm not."

"Then look at me."

"No." He tried to stand up but Harry grabbed him and pulled him back into the couch,

"I said look at me."

"I said no."

"Why won't you look at me?"

"Because you know, okay? You fucking know why!"

Harry almost broke down when he saw Louis's reaction.

"You know that my real father abandoned us and my two grandparents are dead and I'm just so sick and tired of everything Haz!!!" he said voice cracking, tears sprung to his eyes.

"I don't even know why these fucking tears are invading my face right now. I'm supposed to be happy, you know? But fuck I just.."

"I know baby, I know." Harry just held his face and kissed his tears away, wishing the pain of his childhood memories would go away.

********

He stopped crying later on, and stared at Harry; he looks vulnerable.

"You're not just going to be another bad memory, right?"

Harry just sighed and kissed him slowly, languidly, with full of assurances and love. He bopped his nose later on and said, "As long as you eat those cute carrots in the SOML music video while I rip my ripped jeans out of you, then I promise I won't."

Louis cried a little more, this time in frustration.

_fin._


End file.
